nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
| system1AU = July 13, 2013 | system1KO = January 16, 2014 | class1 = Year of Luigi | class2 = Nintendo Selects | genre = Role-playing game | rating = x | ESRB = E10 | PEGI = 3 | ACB = PG | USK = 6 | CERO = A | Fix = a }} Mario & Luigi: Dream Team '' (also called ''M&LDT, Mario & Luigi RPG 4: Dream Adventure in Japan and South Korea, or Mario & Luigi 4 and known as Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. in the PAL regions) is an RPG game released for the Nintendo 3DS in July and August of 2013. It is the fourth entry in the ''Mario & Luigi'' series, preceded by the 2009 Nintendo DS game Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, and succeeded by Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam in 2015 (which was also released for the 3DS), and is one of the five games celebrated during The Year of Luigi. As such, Luigi has a much bigger role in the game than in the previous Mario & Luigi games. A special edition Nintendo 3DS XL with a Luigi themed print was released in Japan as part of the event and includes a digital copy of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team pre-installed on the SD card. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team is a graphically pivotal entry in the Mario & Luigi series, as its art style has been used in all future installments in the series (Paper Jam, Bowser's Minions, and Bowser Jr.'s Journey) The name comes from the term "dream team", a team composed of the greatest performers of a certain talent. Plot One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and some Toads are invited to Pi'illo Island, which is said to contain a special power that makes people fall asleep. During the flight, a dark pillow falls onto a blimp and transforms into a dark figure who Mario defeats. After defeating him, the blimp malfunctions and crashes into the Pi'illo Blimport. However, it is revealed that it was all Luigi's dream. The group proceeds to Pi'illo Castle, where they meet Starlow. Mario and Luigi go to a room where Peach and Toadsworth accidentally set off a test platform sending them to ancient Pi'illo ruins. Mario & Luigi follow and eventually find Peach and Toadsworth, as well as a Pi'illo, which later turns out to be Prince Dreambert. They find a collection room where Luigi takes a nap on the pillow. After everyone gathers in the collection room, a Dream Portal opens a portal to the Dream World. The dark figure from Luigi's dream pulls Princess Peach into the Dream World. After Mario chases after Peach into Dreamy Pi'illo Castle, with the help of a dreamy version of Broque Monsieur, he comes across Dreamy Luigi, Luigi's dream representation, who assists Mario through his treks in the Dream World. The Bros. catch up to the dark figure, who creates a portal to Dream's Deep and flees there, sealing it up afterwards. Mario and Luigi then find a Nightmare Chunk and break it, freeing Prince Dreambert. He explains that there were two powers in Pi'illo island, the Dream Stone and the Dark Stone. Both stones have the power to grant wishes. The Pi'illo folk were protecting the stones from misuse. Then the Bat King Antasma came to steal the Dark Stone to fulfill his desires. The Pi'illo could not defeat him, though they managed to trap him in the Dream World, however Antasma destroyed the Dark Stone at the last second, thus causing the Pi'illo's souls to be trapped in Nightmare chunks upon being hit by one. Prince Dreambert then runs out of the room, the Bros. following him. After catching up to Prince Dreambert and saving some Pi'illos they learn from one that Eldream, a Pi'illo elder, knows how to reach Dream's Deep. The Bros. then set off to find him in Mushrise Park. Upon arriving at Mushrise Park the Bros. learn that Brickle, the Manager of the park, has Eldream but will not give him up unless they catch him. After the Bros. free him from being stuck in the fountain top, Brickle allows them to use his bed in his hut. After freeing Eldream, he opens the portal to Dream's Deep where the Bros. enter. Meanwhile in the real world, Bowser appears along with Kamek and the newly-formed Elite Trio, Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy. Bowser follows the princess's scent to Dream's Deep right where the Bros. are confronting Antasma. Upon being convinced by Antasma and his claims, Bowser teams with him and decides kidnap Peach later. Back in the Real World, the Bros. learn that Antasma is going after the Dream Stone, which resides in Dozing Sands. As the Bros. approach the ruins that hold the Dream Stone, they discover Antasma and Bowser had already stolen it. Prince Dreambert realizes that the Dream Stone's altar is a Dreampoint, a point where one can enter the Dream World easily. Mario enters the Dream World as Luigi sleeps on Prince Dreambert on the Dreampoint, into Dreamy Dozing Sands. After finding the Dream Stone's Soul, it tries to hide as it doesn't want to get involved but is pestered to the point it is consumed by fury, turning into the massive Robo-Drilldigger to get rid of the Bros.. Dreamy Luigi, fusing with many Luiginoids, then becomes Giant Luigi to defeat Robo-Drilldigger. After doing so, the Dream Stone's Soul tells Luigi where the Dream Stone was taking, Mount Pajamaja. To reach Mount Pajamaja, the Bros. need to take a tour there, signing up requiring them to go to Wakeport. However, the tour can't begin until Big Massif, the big brother of Lil' Massif and one of the tour guides, shows up. The Bros. later find Big Massif voluntarily asleep on a Dreampoint. Mario enters Dreamy Wakeport, but discovers that to meet Dreamy Big Massif, they have to beat his four apprentices with special conditions involved. After beating all four, it is revealed that Dreamy Big Massif was disguised as the Referee. Upon beating Dreamy Big Massif, Big Massif wakes up, notices he slept in and starts the tour to and up Mount Pajamaja. After climbing up to the summit, the Bros. find Antasma, Bowser, Kamek and the Elite Trio starting to play music known as the Dreambeats, making all who hear it fall asleep, except for Pi'illos, Starlow, Antasma and Bowser (who is covering his ears). The Bros. try to escape but Luigi falls asleep. Mario manages to escape the Dreambeats by diving through the Dream Portal of a nearby Dreampoint into Dreamy Mount Pajamaja, but the Dream Portal soon closes as the music has made Luigi so deep in his sleep that it can't remain stable. Meanwhile, the entire island falls asleep and Dream Orbs, orbs created by those who sleep, are absorbed into the Dream Stone to power it. As the Dream Stone finishes charging, Antasma wishes for a Castle for him and Bowser, and surrounds the castle with an impenetrable shield. As Mario gets out of the Dream World, the Bros. head to Pi'illo Castle, and find out that Princess Peach is at Driftwood Shore. When they arrive, they are told to go see Broque Madame who has disguised Peach and Toadsworth as Block folk. It is suggested that Peach should be hidden in the Dream World from Bowser. However, it is revealed that Peach was actually Kamek in disguise, who summons the Elite Trio to fight the Bros.. After being defeated, they are teleported out by Kamek who then leaves. The Bros. start looking for a way to get to Neo Bowser Castle when they discover Dr. Snoozemore has returned and go to see him. Upon finding him, he suggests trying to find the Zeekeeper to break the shield around the Castle. To summon the Zeekeeper, they must use the Ultibed, which in order to access, must first be built by a Bedsmith once they collect the five Zee Parts scattered across the island. The Bros. then find Pi'illoper who takes them to his prize possession, Bedsmith, who is trapped in a Nightmare Chunk. When the Bros. finally reach the Nightmare Chunk, Earthwake, the guardian holding the nightmare chunk in its head, activates and forms a robot made of buildings resulting in another Giant Luigi battle. After beating Earthwake and breaking the nightmare chunk, Bedsmith is more than happy to help, but needs to meet the Bros. at his workshop in Somnom Woods to build the Ultibed. After arriving in Somnom Woods, Bedsmith makes the Ultibed, and then tells the Bros. to find the Zeekeeper they would have to sleep in the temple in Somnom Woods. To reach the temple, the Bros. have to free the Pi'illo Masters which hold the keys to reaching the temple. In Dreamy Somnom Woods, Mario and Dreamy Luigi find the Zee Egg. Mario tries breaking the egg, releasing the Zeekeeper who fights Giant Luigi. After the Zeekeeper is defeated, he notices Prince Dreambert with the Bros. and upon hearing the dire situation reluctantly agrees to help. The Zeekeeper unleashes the Wakebeam upon the castle, shattering the barrier and causing the castle to plummet to the ground, allowing the Bros. to then storm the castle. Upon infiltrating Neo Bowser Castle, Kamek tries to hinder Mario and Luigi's progress, but fails. The Bros. then find Bowser sleeping on Antasma as a pillow with a barrier protecting him. Luigi suggests they enter Bowser's Dream World, where they fight Bowser in his giant form. After losing, Bowser flees with Antasma, and Mario and Luigi pursue the duo. Antasma attempts to challenge the Mario Bros to a fight with the help of Bowser, but to the surprise of everyone, Bowser turns on Antasma, and he then reveals that was planning to double-cross Antasma all along, and flees to the top of the castle. Antasma reveals he had made a wish on the Dream Stone for the ability to create Dream Portals at some point, and flies through one just before besting Dreambert in a duel. Mario decides to avenge him and jumps into the Dream Portal himself, with Dreamy Luigi and a barely conscious Prince Dreambert joining the fight to assist him. After Mario defeats Antasma for good, they leave the Dream World, knowing they still have Bowser to take care of. After avoiding Elite Trio's attacks, Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert make it to the castle balcony, where Bowser and Peach await. As Bowser boasts about the power he now has Peach and Starlow activate their wish power and, at the request of Prince Dreambert, destroy the Dream Stone. Bowser in turn inhales the Dream Stone's pieces and becomes Dreamy Bowser. Mario and Luigi engage battle with him, and upon winning, knock him flying into the sky. The castle begins to crumble without the Dream Stone sustaining it, but the Zeekeeper gives Mario and friends a lift back to Pi'illo Castle just in time. Back at the castle Prince Dreambert presents the Zeekeeper with the Dream Stone's essence extracted from Bowser's body, hoping to get it repaired. He does so, but it becomes the Dream Coin, which spouts infinite coins, instead. The Zeekeeper explains that he made it this way because simply having the power to grant all wishes is too risky, and it's more intuitive to "buy" one's wishes. Meanwhile, Bowser and his minions are desperately trying to escape the island, and Bowser announces he will come back for revenge. They are then showered in coins from the Dream Coin, causing the Koopa Clown Car to fall into the ocean. Gameplay The player controls Mario and Luigi in the real world and Mario and Dreamy Luigi as Mario travels through Luigi's dreams. Players can interact with Luigi, which will activate some Luiginary Works Dreamy Luigi enters that will help Mario in Luigi's dream world. Also, mini boss battle in the dream world are unlike battles in the real world and the game's 3 predecessors, Dreamy Luigi goes inside Mario, making Mario stronger. Mario can use Luiginary Attacks instead of Bros attack in the dream world, where he can use a multitude of Luigis that can morph into a ball, tower, hammer, and other things to help attack enemies. Characters Major Areas *Pi'illo Blimport *Pi'illo Castle *Mushrise Park *Dream's Deep *Dreamy Mushrise Park *Dozing Sands *Dreamy Dozing Sands *Wakeport *Dreamy Wakeport 1 *Mount Pajamaja *Dreamy Mount Pajamaja *Driftwood Shore *Dreamy Driftwood Shore *Dreamy Wakeport 2 *Somnom Woods *Dreamy Somnom Woods *Neo Bowser Castle *Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle Bros./Luiginary Attacks Bosses Normal Bosses Differences from other Mario & Luigi games *Starting with this game, Mario and Luigi do not let out their battle cries of "Let's-a-go!" and "Okey-dokey!" respectively when starting a battle. In place of those cries, the battle transition shows off how the battle was entered (i.e. a color-coded boot or hammer depending on which brother attacked attacked and how they attacked, or a "!" for bumping into an enemy). Both of these features were added in later entries. *This is the first game in the series where Bowser is consciously the final boss. This is also the first game where Bowser is not the tutorial boss, as Antasma occupies that role instead. *To accommodate the 3D feature of the Nintendo 3DS, the game's art style is radically altered to appear 3D while still using sprites. The letters on Mario and Luigi's Caps are red and green, respectively, instead of black, and Luigi's pants reach his shoes, hiding his socks. The brothers' mouths are also visible, and none of the enemies have black outlines. However, Dreamy Bowser has a white outline. **In addition, at certain points the game uses 3D models where sprites would not work with the stereoscopic 3D (such as during giant battles), making this the first Mario & Luigi game to use full 3D graphics. *Fawful, a recurring character throughout the series, does not make an appearance in this game although there is an unknown NPC that says one of his main quotes when talked to. *The Stache point system in shops has been dropped; the stat is now used only for Critical or Lucky hits. *Bosses always drop exclusive items/gear upon defeat (with the exception of Mammoshka, whose probability of dropping exclusive goods is still under 100%). *The player does not lose coins when running away from battles. *This is the second game in the series in which Mario and Luigi are the only playable characters in the game (though there is Dreamy Luigi in Dream World). *This is the first game in the series where battles do not take place on the touch screen (except for Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, due to the Game Boy Advance only having one screen). Instead, the badges take up the Bottom screen and Mario and Luigi fight on the top screen. *This is the first game in the series where the player cannot go into Peach's Castle, as the player gains control of Mario after he leaves the Mushroom Kingdom. *This is the first game in the series which does not feature the Poison status effect. Instead, the Mini status effect occurs. Demo On the day of the game's release in North America, a demo of the game was also released on the Nintendo eShop, making this the first strictly Mario game to have a publicly released demo for download. It uses 1,010 blocks when downloaded, and offers twelve uses. The demo is similar to the E3 demo, in that it has the same options for gameplay minus the giant battle: *The Real World - the player can explore a segment of Mushrise Park. *The Dream World - the player can explore a combination of Dreamy Pi'illo Castle and Dreamy Dozing Sands. *Boss Battle - the player is given the option of either facing Grobot in the real world or Bowser and Antasma in the Dream World. In Mushrise Park, the objective is to destroy all the rocks, much like how Mario and Luigi must break all the rocks in certain areas upon their return to Mushrise Park. The area has also been changed to prevent the player from exploring other areas. In the Dream World, some areas have been combined to showcase the Luiginary Works. Additionally, in the battles, the available Bros. and Luiginary Attacks use half as many BP as they do in the actual game. References to other games *''Donkey Kong'' - One of the Rank-Up bonuses in this game is called Jump Man, a reference to Mario's alternate name, Jumpman, for the arcade release. *''Super Mario Bros.'' - A cover of this game's main theme is heard while a tutorial is being displayed. *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - In some versions of the game, Bowser before his Giant Battle states he invented transforming into a giant while Luigi was in the cradle. *''Super Mario 64'' - One counter-attack Giant Luigi uses against Giant Bowser involves Luigi grabbing him by the tail and spinning him around before launching him off the platform, much like in the Bowser battles of Super Mario 64. Also, a Shelltop in Dozing Sands sings a song and mentions Jolly Roger Bay/Dire, Dire Docks. *''Paper Mario'' - In the third and final battle against Kamek in Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle, he will create three different colored clones of himself: red, green and white. The green clone can raise defense like Green Magikoopas and the white clone can heal its allies like White Magikoopas. *''Luigi's Mansion/''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon - One of the messages from Luigi displayed in Dream's Deep is "I fight ghosts!" *''Super Mario Sunshine'' - Bowser Jr. uses his paintbrush as an attack. Also, the credits pictures are similar to this game's; showing Mario and Co. enjoying a vacation. *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' - Popple and other Beanish characters appear in this game. Queen Bean makes a cameo in the Wakeport trading quest with one of the items being a photo of her. Part of Driftwood Shore's theme is a cover of Oho Oasis's music. The way the Mario Bros. get to Big Massif's Hooraws by having to go through their own puzzle-filled sections in Dreamy Wakeport is similar to how the the Koopalings in Bowser's Castle were reached in the first game. When fighting Bowser Jr., he may summon two Shy Guys to carry a fiery rope that the brothers have to jump over to dodge in the same manner as the Border Bros. in Superstar Saga. In this game, Somnom Woods serves as the penultimate area after collecting all the vital pieces of the Ultibed, just like how Joke's End was the second-to-last area to visit after collecting all the pieces of the Beanstar. Also, when perched on the Luiginary Stack, Mario's standing pose was his battle pose in Superstar Saga. *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' - The Bros. Ball move from this game returns as a Bros. Move in the overworld, under the name Ball Hop, although it works differently. Also, Bowser resembles Shrowser when possessed by Antasma. Kylie Koopa also reappears along with a picture of a Shroob. *''New Super Mario Bros.'' series: The sound effects for collecting Red Coins including the timer are the same as in these games. *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' - The badges are similar to the ones from this game. Starlow, Broque Monsieur, Broque Madame, Broggy, Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy return as well. Bowser's theme is reused. The Banzai Bill Cannon re-appears as well as a prop during the battle with Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy. When Giant Luigi fights Giant Bowser in Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle, he referenced his giant battles from this game, and also said "SHOWTIME!" before the fight begins. In the final battle, before Bowser becomes Dreamy Bowser, he inhales the fragments of the shattered Dream Stone using the inhaling power he received in this game. The Earthwake battle plays out the same as the Tower of Yikk battle. *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' - Kamek disguises himself as Princess Peach again. *''Super Mario 3D Land'' - Big Tail Goombas and Inky Piranha Plants appear in Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle and Neo Bowser Castle respectively. *''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' - The √ and X panels from the Check-X Quiz are similar to the √ and X blocks from Snifit or Whiffit. *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' - Bombs very similar to the ones used by Lemmy Koopa in this game appear in the Bomb Derby attack. References in later games *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' - An arrangement of the theme "Try, Try Again" arranged by the original composer Yoko Shimomura is used as the alternate track for the Paper Mario stage in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and a selectable track for the Woolly World stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. *''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' - Many of the game's graphics are reused, although some characters have received new animations. All of Mario's and Luigi's battle animations are reused with the exception of new jumping in battle animations. One of the new Bros. Attacks, known as Mega Thwonk, features Luigi as a giant, using the same model from the Giant Battles in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. There are also two returning Bros. Attacks originally from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Similar to giant battles, Papercraft battles allow players to win four items. The name Neo Bowser Castle is re-used. Bowser's theme in Paper Jam is a cover of his theme from this game. Antasma makes a cameo in one of Bowser's Character Cards, which is actually their duel artwork from this game. *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' - A cover of this game's minigame music is used for the Barrel and Chuckola Bounce minigames, as well as the tutorial for Splart. A poster of Prince Dreambert in front of a Zeekeeper statue can be seen in the lobby of Yoshi Theater. Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy all wear their Elite Trio garb from this game, although this is probably a developer oversight. *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' - Prince Dreambert and Antasma appear as spirits. Reception The game received aggregately positive reviews. Both Gamespot and IGN gave the game an 8/10, although it is the lowest review in the series up to that point by both of them. The reasons for this were that IGN believed that the overworld was less appealing than the Dream World and that the game's intro was sluggish and saturated with tutorialshttp://www.ign.com/articles/2013/07/12/mario-luigi-dream-team-review. GameXplain on the other hand believes that the game is fun, despite its minor flaws, and that it lives up to the other installments in the series; the game was given 4 1/2 stars out of 5. On whatoplay.com, this game receives an aggregate score (playscore) of 8.37 based on 28 critics and 33,000+ gamer ratings.[https://whatoplay.com/3ds/mario-and-luigi-dream-team/ playscore for Mario & Luigi: Dream Team]whatoplay.com, Retrieved February 21, 2020 Sales As of March 31, 2014, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team is the 13th best selling game for the Nintendo 3DS, having sold about 2.08 million copies worldwide. Trivia *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' is the second Mario game to receive an E10 rating by the ESRB, the first being Mario Strikers Charged. The ACB rated it PG as well. **This is also the final Mario game to use this type of ESRB rating system. The reason for the change, starting from Mario Party: Island Tour onwards, is because they wanted to make it easier to see on mobile devices.http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/08/02/esrb-alters-rating-logos-for-easier-reading-on-mobile **This game was originally shown to be rated E by the ESRB like its predecessors,[https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qlCfGXxZCrU Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - E3 2013 Trailer] but was later changed to an E10 rating for unknown reasons. *This is the second 3DS Mario game to receive a patch, the first being Mario Kart 7. The patch removes most freezing issues from the game and was released during September 2013. See also *The Year of Luigi References External links *Nintendo @ E3 page *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/3ds/704054-mario-and-luigi-dream-team Mario & Luigi: Dream Team] at GameFAQs *Launch Trailer *Official American website *Official European Website *Official Oceanian Website *Official Japanese website DE:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. ES:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Mario & Luigi games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo